


Lovesick is a Real Disease!

by HyukaDolphinScream



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Futanari, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rutting, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukaDolphinScream/pseuds/HyukaDolphinScream
Summary: -anyone can be paired with anyone-but only alpha/omega pairing can have true bonds-mates are to be chosen-once marked by someone, whether by force or not, they will automatically be pairs-Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai are Omegas-Choi Beomgyu and Choi Soobin are Betas-Yeonjun and Y/N are Alphas-she's their producer-they all live in her house-as instructed by the company-she's like the pack leader-yes the girl has a dick-don't like don't read-push and pull-Taehyun is confusing and a jerk-Beomgyu is thirsty af-Hueningie is a cute omega-the blonde gets jealous-Y/N helps with his heat-but he doesn't want her anymore-it's a mess-Choi Soobin (23)-Choi Yeonjun (24)-Choi Beomgyu (21)-Kang Taehyun (20)-Huening Kai (19)-Y/N (22)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Original Female Character(s), Huening Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kang Taehyun/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Lovesick is a Real Disease!

**Author's Note:**

> -It's my first time doing this ABO thingy together with the Futanari genre. I'm just trying things out. Don't hurt me in the comments. Please lol.  
> -Girl on girl action is included.  
> -They're all a big family  
> -Taehyun and Huening Kai are bisexual  
> -Soobin is straight  
> -Beomgyu is still confused  
> -Yeonjun is gay  
> -Y/N is pansexual  
> -I'm using my phone to make this  
> -Idk how the codes work  
> -I'm lazy to put them in  
> -Sorry

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

You clapped your hands to get the group's attention, signaling the end of their recording. They sighed through their mics, plopping down the floor in exhaustion. Yeonjun handed them their water bottles, they immediately chugged the whole thing down. You pitied them since you've all been in the studio for hours.

Another co-producer went inside the studio and whispered to you seven words that made your blood boil. A growl rumbled inside of your throat, he looked scared and blurted out that it was the higher-ups' decision.

"Taehyun is in heat. He's taking suppressants." He fumbled with his hair, looking very nervous. You sighed, running your hands through your hair in frustration. What could be the reason for them to do that? Taking suppressants may be advantageous once you take them, but the after-effects are a bitch to deal with. 

"Their schedules will overlap that's why they've decided to order Taehyun to take them. Sorry for only letting you know now. The management knew that you'd be against it." Well, that was fucking smart of them. You ordered him to get out, which he did, almost immediately after saying it.

"What's wrong Y/N?" Soobin asked you with his brows furrowed. The others looked at you with curiosity, the familiar blonde-haired singer looked down, knowing exactly what it's about.

"Taehyun had been taking suppressants, as an order from the officers. Why didn't you tell me first hm? You should've consulted me before taking them. Suppressants aren't good for the health." You scolded the omega while he just huffed, making you snarl. 

"I am only concerned for your health. Do **NOT** give me that attitude." He bowed his head down in shame and muttered an apology. His members flinched, scared of your harsh tone. You tried to calm yourself by biting the inside of your cheek. It kind of worked.

"Who wants to be on duty? Also, how long have you been taking them?" Your voice boomed through the studio, you weren't that angry anymore. You tend to speak loudly to garner people's attention, but your timing wasn't really appropriate at the moment. Huening Kai whimpered, hiding behind Beomgyu. Yeonjun chewed on his lips as a nervous habit while Soobin tried to calm him down by caressing his waist. You couldn't let this issue go. You needed to have a talk with the management sometime this week.

"It's been 3 days Alpha. The side effects of the suppressants will be doubling the duration of my heat. It will also be a painful one since the dose was heavier than what I usually take. I think my heat starts when we get home." He winced while looking at you, waiting for your outburst. ~~Two fucking weeks. Ah, we're screwed~~ , you thought to yourself. You ruffled your hair, unknowingly worrying the group. It's going to be a stressful time for you and the members.

"The recordings don't matter, I can do something about it. I'm worried about your health Taehyun-ah. Who do you want to take care of you? Sorry for being upset, I can't help but be worried about your guys' health. I'm basically your noona now." You said softly. He shyly pointed at you, making you smile. He hasn't asked anyone since you became their 'pack leader'. It's always been you.

"Alright. Let's get home now boys. You all did a great job." You hugged each and every one of them, whispering praises. They smiled and got up from the floor, packing their bags, glad that you finally calmed down. They hated seeing you upset.

"Hm before that, let's buy the things that Taehyun needs. Also, Hueningie, your heat's coming up right?" The maknae nodded, sticking very close to Yeonjun. He's still shy around you, which was understandable since you've only been with them for a year. You wondered if he felt awkward with you calling him by his pet-name. You thought of asking him about it later.

You've also never dealt with Huening Kai's heat before. It was always Yeonjun. You had helped Taehyun multiple times already. The both of you had become even closer because of that. However, there was no 'favoritism' happening. You equally value and love all of them.

The six of you went to the mall, with disguises of course. You were getting the things that you needed. Ice packs, ice creams, new blankets, new pillowcases, food, beverages, and utilities since you've noticed that you're all running out of them. You scented all of the members except for Yeonjun. People needed to know that they had to back off, or there will be trouble. 

You didn't forget to buy Huening the panda plushie he badly wanted. He couldn't stop rambling about it yesterday. He thanked you by kissing your cheek and hugging you. You were taken-aback because he was usually cautious around you. Maybe the stuffie seriously helped. You reminded yourself to buy more the next time you visit the mall. 

"Ah sorry Alpha. I'm really happy that you remembered. I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with what I just did." His cheeks were the brightest shade of red from embarrassment. You chuckled and told him that it was no problem. You pat his head, ruffling his thick brown hair. You didn't even notice the angry look Taehyun threw at the both of you. You were absorbed in the maknae's cuteness. Beomgyu was the same, he was basically drowning in the taller's charms.

You paid for everything with your card without looking at the price. You're very famous, since every song you produced topped the charts, and you've made a **LOT** of them. BigHit is a company you've been wanting to work at, but they didn't scout you since they were shy. That's why you took the initiative, and here you are.

You were the group's acting pack leader. Yeonjun wasn't cut out for leading, according to his own words. They lived on your property. You specifically bought it to be your guys' packhouse. You don't come there often, only staying over whenever any of the members are out of groceries and when they're in their rut and heat.

The six of you went out, your hands were full with bags of groceries. Yeonjun tried to help since none of them were carrying anything, but you looked sternly at him, making the oldest surrender. You didn't want to wear them out since they're probably tired from their recording.

He helped you open the door though, which you were thankful for. You waited until all of them were inside and closed the door for the group. You got in the driver's seat and drove away, making sure that no paparazzi followed suit beforehand. It had only been 3 years since their debut and they've already garnered a ton of fans, including sasaengs. You even got into a fistfight with one of them.

Taehyun can feel the effects of his suppressants wearing down. He got a bit conscious, hiding behind Beomgyu's shoulder. As a beta, he was oblivious to what was happening, and let the younger do what he wanted. He kept on browsing memes through his phone, occasionally chuckling to himself.

You could smell the sweet scent of the blonde, a mix of blueberry waffles with maple syrup. You salivated and licked your lips, looking for him at the front mirror. You caught him staring at you, so you winked, flustering him. It's not like the omega would remember anything that happened during his heat. Omegas tend to forget everything, their memories usually come back two weeks after their cycle.

"We'll be going a bit faster now." You warned them and drove faster. Taehyun needed to get home ASAP. You can hear Huening Kai squealing. Beomgyu and Soobin were arguing about butts, while Taehyun was in the middle of the two of them, looking uninterested.

Yeonjun was just sitting there, with his arms around the maknae. The grocery bags were placed beside him, tucked into the car seat with a seatbelt.

After a 15 minute drive, you've arrived at your house, parking the van safely in your garage. You opened the door, letting them out. You slapped Yeonjun's hand since he was going to grab one of the heavy bags. You didn't need his help.

He whined with his puckered lips, letting you do your job. You grabbed the bags and slowly walked to your kitchen, not before leaving your shoes outside the front door. You quietly stashed the food in their respective places, stretching your back as you went upstairs. The members were in their respective rooms, probably asleep already.

The smell of warm waffles filled your senses again. You went straight to Taehyun's room right after changing. You wore a cropped shirt and cotton shorts.

He was laying down on the mattress, only dressed in his boxers. The aircon was on full blast, including the fan that he probably carried from the master's bedroom.

You shivered at the cold, gritting your teeth. You weren't used to it, as you originally lived in a tropical country. You went closer to him, his big curious eyes peering at you. You smiled holding his hand. He shivered at the warmth, wanting you to touch him more.

"It's hot and it hurts." The blonde-haired boy whimpered while trying to remove his boxers. You stopped him from doing it, looking at him with authority in your eyes. He whimpered, pulling away, and put his hands up against the headboard to prevent himself from doing it again.

You thought about how tempting he looked, putting his hands up like that. You wanted to pounce him and show him who he belongs to. You weren't quite sure of your feelings towards him yet, but he already caught your eye since the day of their debut. Not only him but Beomgyu and Huening as well. 

"I know hun. It's alright. I'll be here for you." You cooed at him while combing your hands through his hair, in an attempt to calm his raging heat. You took off your shirt, exposing yourself to the cold. You needed to provide him comfort with your bare-skin.

"Should've worn cotton today." You muttered to yourself while staring at your black lacey bra. Taehyun gulped, taking in your barely-clothed appearance. No matter how many times he'd seen your body, he still gets flustered like it was the first.

"C'mere." You laid down on his bed and he scooted over, you wrapped your arms around his thin waist, feeling how fragile he is in your hold. At least his body offered warmth, you were freezing. He wrapped his waist around you and nuzzled his head on your chest. Your breath hitched, his warm breath fanning across your skin sent pleasure to your spine. You closed your eyes and thought of disgusting things to distract you from feeling aroused.

"Better?" You asked with your voice slightly faltered. He shook his head no. You thought of more things to calm him down. An Alpha's scent. It's a double-edged sword. It can either calm him down or turn him into a horny mess. You bit your lip and measured the pros and cons of doing it.

Taehyun whimpered, his skin was burning hot and he was sweating. ~~"Fuck it."~~ You decided to let a bit of your scent escape from your sweat glands. The smell of rosewood and mint spread across the four corners of the room. The blasting aircon helped it roam around.

You felt Taehyun relax in your hold. You sighed in relief, holding him closer. He rubbed your tummy. You didn't mind, letting him do his business with your body. It was his way to at least help with minimizing the burden of his heat.

"Take off your shorts too." He said while his hands traveled south. Your mind went into a frenzy. He'd never asked for it before. Usually, you were only left in your bra and shorts. It's an odd request. ~~Was it because he's getting more comfortable with you?~~

"Why do you want me to?" You asked with grit in your voice, making him look at you. He avoided your eyes quickly, cheeks blushing. You smelled the sickly sweet scent of his arousal. It smelled like candied blueberry waffles with maple syrup and honey. You didn't think that the combination would be too appealing, but you've proven yourself to be wrong. You were intoxicated by his scent, making you let loose. Your smell was more potent than it was earlier.

 ~~"Oh no."~~ The voice in your head screamed those two words like a prayer. ~~"Nope, this can't be happening. Control yourself, he doesn't know what he's doing, it's the pheromones."~~ You kept on convincing yourself. He looked so affected by your pheromones, he was getting dizzy because of how good you smelled.

"Oh um, alright darling let me just remove my shorts real quick. You need to behave yourself, understood?" He nodded, desperately clawing at your shorts. You closed your eyes to calm yourself down and diverted your attention to more important things, like helping the boy with his heat, not lusting over him. You completely blocked your scent out, you heard Taehyun whimper at that. ~~Fuck, he's so cute!~~

You stripped off of your shorts and you're only in your boxers now. You can feel his eyes roaming through your body. The omega drooled at the sight of your baggage. 'It looks big.' He thought to himself while biting his lips. He was humming appreciatively, not caring if you noticed.

You can smell his slick slowly dripping out of his hole. You groaned, covering your face with your hands. This plan might've backfired on you. You pulled away from him and stood up, drinking the glass of water on his bedside table. 

~~"Damn it, I knew this would happen. How stupid of me to risk it!"~~ You berated yourself internally for being so careless. You look at Taehyun, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, drool dripping down his chin, and with a fucked out expression, you couldn't help but let out a growl. 

"Hey there Alpha." He purred, presenting himself to you. You snarled at Taehyun, ordering him to fix his attitude. He wanted to please you in a "different" way but he obeyed, not wanting to upset you. He thought that you looked so irresistible with a frown on your face, and your lips in a straight line. He wanted to kiss you badly and touch you wherever he pleased. He wanted to 'taste' you. 

He was sprawled out on the bed earlier, with his hands above his head. His legs were also spread apart, looking quite ready for a particular activity you wanted to engage in with him, but not like this. You needed to restrain yourself. You also noticed the wet spot his boxer shorts sported. ~~"Oh for fuck's sake. Moon Goddess have mercy!"~~

You laid down again, spooning him. He was trying not to grind his ass on your crotch. When you felt him wiggling his ass against you, you sighed, turning him around to face you. You attacked his face with kisses, seemingly avoiding his lips. He's getting even more dangerous as time passed. 

"Why won't you kiss me? Am I not good enough for you?" Taehyun asked with a frown on his face. You weren't about to be swayed by the heat-driven omega so you just hugged him tightly, letting him lean in your chest. He huffed in disappointment, the blonde wasn't able to convince you at all. 

"You're way beyond my standards but you're not sober Taehyun-ah, it's your wolf speaking and acting for you. It's the heat. Let's not do things that we might regret, okay?" You kissed his hair, and closed your eyes, preparing to sleep. You left no room for arguments so he gave up and sighed, pulling you closer to him. He ignored his dripping hole and closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with his heat on his own. ~~"This is better than nothing. It doesn't hurt that much so it'll be fine."~~ He convinced himself and tried to sleep. 

"Good Night Alpha." You heard him say and you hummed, drifting off to slumber with the beautiful omega in your arms. 

"Wake up guys. It's time for breakfast!" Beomgyu's energetic voice rang through your ears. He violently knocked on the door a couple of times before busting it open. You slowly pulled away from the omega, you felt warm. The blanket on your body made you smile. He **did** notice that you weren't used to the cold. 

"Shit, I think I broke it." He let out an awkward chuckle, holding the now broken doorknob in his hands. Beomgyu scratched his head and kept on mumbling to himself. You got up, completely oblivious to the fact that you were only in your bra and boxers. 

"Yeah, I got it. I'll fix it later, you can go ahead Beommie. Don't worry, we have spares. I know how much you like breaking things." You said while shooing him away. Your voice was rough since you've only woken up. You looked at the younger beta and saw him staring at your body. 

~~"Crap, my morning wood. Forgot about that. Damn hormones."~~ You cursed at yourself. You didn't cover your crotch, knowing that it'll make things even more awkward. So you just stood still, keeping your eyes on the black-haired boy. 

"What's for breakfast?" You asked while smiling, he still wasn't looking you in the eye. He glanced at your toned stomach and feasted his eyes upon your morning wood. You felt a surge of confidence from his actions that it made you chuckle darkly. 

"You. I mean! Um. Uh, it's uhm. Ah, actually I don't know the name, I think it's foreign." He was barely able to form words. Seemingly flustered, you decided to tease him even more. 

You stepped closer and closer until he was backed up against the wall. You leaned in, he was avoiding your eyes, only staring at your feet. Or at least that's what you'd like to think. 

"You want to eat Beommie?" You asked him, caressing his cheek. He finally looked you in the eyes. You smirked, pushing him down on his knees. His big lust-filled eyes met yours, he was pawing at your boxers, biting his lips while whining. He was desperate for your cock. 

"Can I really?" He stuttered while whispering, not wanting to wake Taehyun up. You wanted to fuck his throat, he looked so ready to accept it after all. But you held back. ~~"I'll definitely fuck his mouth once this is over."~~ You said to yourself. You chuckled and pulled him up to his feet, shaking your head no. 

"Maybe some other time hun. Taehyun's in heat right now and he might kill you. You're so naughty Beom. Do you always act like a needy pup hm?" Beomgyu pouted, shaking his head no, which made you smile. So he only acts like this with you. 

He was about to leave the room when you gripped his arm. He stopped, staring at your face with flushed cheeks. He felt embarrassed with how he was acting. He didn't want to see you yet, the urge of kissing your lips pumped through his veins. 

"Stay there." You ordered him to stay put while you went to the bathroom, brushing your teeth. You looked at him through the mirror, he was being a good boy, staying still. He looked around Taehyun's room, as if he hasn't been there before. ~~"I want to fucking ruin this adorable beta."~~ Your wolf said while licking her lips. She rarely shows up which made you raise your brows at her. ~~Huh, she's definitely whipped.~~

"Beommie." When he turned his head to face you, you leaned in, finally getting a taste of the beta's lips. You kissed him softly, while he was desperate, trying to follow your lips whenever you pulled away for air. You leaned in closer to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses. He gasped, pulling away while covering his mouth. You laughed while he panicked. 

"Calm down pup, I haven't even done anything yet. We still have about 5 minutes before Soobin comes and drags us down for breakfast. Let's enjoy ourselves hm?" He nodded and pulled you closer, smashing his lips against yours, earning a grunt from you. Pup, he liked that name. He reminded himself to tell you how much he liked being called that. 

He whimpered at the noises that you make. You sounded so fucking hot and sexy that he was starting to get a hard-on just from making-out with you. After a very long session of lip-locking, you pulled away, making him whine at the loss of contact. 

"Time's up darling. Get down now. I'll wake Taehyun up." He nodded and you gave him another peck on the lips. You walked towards Taehyun's bed and sat down. You shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. 

The blonde-haired boy didn't budge. You pressed on his side. He squirmed but stayed asleep. You sighed, you didn't want to do it but you had to. You raised your arms up, preparing to tickle him when he already got up in a panic, smashing his forehead to yours. You cursed in surprise, rubbing your forehead. You felt it throb. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Alpha! I felt malicious intent so I woke up all panicky and stuff. Is your forehead okay?!" He leaned in closer, looking at your forehead for a bump or redness. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing. 

You saw him look at your swollen lips and he tried getting closer to you. But you immediately stood up, urging him to get dressed. ~~No way in hell will you kiss a sleepy omega. That's harassment! He's too sleepy to consent. Also, it's his heat. He doesn't really want you!"~~

"Let's go downstairs hun. Breakfast is ready." You said without looking back. ~~Damn omegas and their heat. Always so irresistible and such walking temptations.~~ You knew that the following days would get even harder. 

So you prayed for the Moon Goddess to give you strength and courage to discipline the omega, along with yourself. You couldn't afford to lose a blooming friendship with the group, especially with Taehyun.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
